The Vision of You
by Renny23
Summary: Alice has a vision of Bella coming to Forks. She see's Bella being Edward's singer and destroying her family. Alice and Jasper form a plan to make sure Bella and Edward never meet. But what Jasper doesn't plan for is the way he starts to feel about Bella.


**Authors Note: **Just before you start reading this I just wanted to make clear how much I love Jasper. He is my favourite character in the Twilight books. So I'm very Team Jasper. So if your reading this hoping for some nice Bella/Edward moments. There probably not going to happen. I say probably cause I'm only three chapters into writing this and I'm not sure what I'll need to write to get the story moving in the direction I want.

Also this is one of my first fanfiction I've written and as much as I do REALLY try to get all the spelling and tenses and punctuation right. Sometimes I mess up, and seeing as how I don't have a Beta at the moment, any mess ups I make will be posted.

Sorry about the long AN, just had to clear some stuff. Happy reading, and please review. Even if it's to give criticism.

"_We're never so vulnerable than when we trust someone - but paradoxically, if we cannot trust, neither can we find love or joy__"_

**Jasper's POV**

It was a rare sunny day, in Forks so myself and my family were forced to spend the day inside. We were all in separate parts of the house, doing what we could to try and pass the time until the sun set again. I was sitting in mine and Alice's room reading my current novel of choice. " Strange and fascinating facts of The American Civil War" it was called.

Made me wonder if the author of this book realised that probably the strangest fact was that there were vampires running amuck and having their own wars at the same time.

Alice and Rose were somewhere on the other side of the house discussing a future shopping trip Alice had foreseen. Which she was now infusing to Rosalie was going to be "epic" her words not mine. I could hear the excitement in her voice from where I was sitting, and it made me smile. I was so lucky to have that bouncing ball of energy in my life. She brightened up all my days and made this existence that much more bearable.

Of course the other members of our family added to the happiness of my new existence. But I know that if it wasn't for Alice I'd still be stuck in the deep, dark, depression that was clouding my days before she came along, and casted her ray of light onto them. There is no way I could live without her now. I know for sure if something ever happened to her, which caused her to be taken from me. I wouldn't want to go on.

But I was being silly. Alice's gift always gave her warning of any threat that may come our way. I thanked whatever higher being there was every day for Alice's gift. It meant I didn't have to worry about my reason for existing being snatched away from me.

I pulled myself out of my depressing thoughts and sat back to listen to Alice and Rosalie chatter on a bit more. I made up my mind that I'd go and interrupt them from their girl time and take my Alice out hunting as soon as the sun began to set. Give us some time to ourselves away from vampire hearing.

All of a sudden their chattering stopped and I heard Rosalie ask if Alice was ok. She must be having a vision. There was nothing uncommon about that, though it must be a pretty powerful one for Rose to be asking if all was ok.

A moment later Alice told Rosalie that she was fine and they went back to discussing their shopping trip. Emmett soon joined the girls and it wasn't long before he started making sexual comments to Rose, causing Alice to excuse herself and leave the room. Of course we'd all still be able to hear what Rosalie and Emmett were up to, but no one actually wanted to witness it. Times like that made me grateful I didn't have Edward's gift and I didn't have to see all the gory details in their thoughts. Having to feel the high levels of lust emanating out of their room was bad enough.

Maybe that's why Edward had gone out before sunrise into the woods. Alice must have seen Emmett and Rosalie getting together today and warned Edward away.

Poor Edward, the feelings of loneliness and depression always escalated from him whenever any of us coupled off to do anything. Add to that all the sexual frustration that he tried to lock up. It was enough to make me grab Alice and have a little alone time of our own. That guy really needed to mate, and soon or he was going to implode from all his bottled up feelings.

Alice came gliding into our room and gracefully landed on my lap, planting a light kiss on my cheek.

" See anything interesting a minute ago."I asked. Something dark past across her face, but it was gone so quickly that if I hadn't felt the nervous emotions coming off her I might have missed it. "Love?" I prodded.

" Jasper, if I asked you to do something for me, something that might not make a lot of sense but is very important. Would you do it?"

" Of course love. You know I'd do anything for you." She was intriguing me. Alice could be cryptic. But it came with her gift. She'd always be getting flashes of half visions, that didn't even make sense to her at the time. It wasn't until she'd see something else that the vision would make sense. It was quite frustrating at times. For her and all of us.

" Something bad could happen Jazz, something that could destroy our family. I saw it. All of us separated and hurting from it." I stroked the side of her face trying to calm her down. She didn't like it when I used my gift on her. She liked to feel her emotions. Her theory was I couldn't block them out forever and she'd have to deal with them at some point. Why put it off.

" What do you want me to do Alice?" She sat on my lap and thought for a moment. Whatever she had seen must be really getting to her. Alice was never lost for words. She always knew exactly what to say, and when to say it.

After a few minutes she got up and made her way over to our window. Appearing to take in the view it provided her.

" In a couple of weeks time, a girl is going to be coming to Forks. The Chief of Police's daughter."

" Isabella Swan." I answered her, even though she hadn't been asking a question. None of us knew the girl, but the Chief of Police must have already registered her at our school, expecting her stay. Some of the children at the school had been talking about her imminent arrival. Someone new moving to our small town was always big news . As had our arrival been a few years ago.

" Yes. I had a vision about her Jazz. Edward... well she is going to be special to Edward. She is going to be his singer, and he isn't going to be able to control himself around her. Remember the story Emmett told us, about the time he encountered his. She was barely alive thirty seconds after he came across her. As soon as Edward is in close proximity to her, he will kill her. " She rambled off so fast that if I didn't have vampire hearing I wouldn't have heard a word she'd said. What she'd said really shocked me. Out of all of us, except of course Carlisle. Edward was the one with the most control. He never had trouble being around humans, and hadn't slipped up in over sixty years.

" I see it happening in a classroom, I can't be sure which one. Everyone else in that class will witness the killing, and it'll ultimately lead to our demise. Everyone will work out what we are. The Chief of Police will be out for our blood, after finding out what Edward will do to her. We will all have to split up, and leave here. It'll tear Esme apart having to leave us all behind to go into hiding with Carlisle. But it's Edward I fear for the most. Tasting blood that calls to him like hers, could send him over the edge. I don't think he'll recover from it. He'll go back to the way he was when he left Carlisle before. Only this time I can't see him ever coming back." She took a un needed breath and turned to look at me. Alice was scared. I could feel it radiating off of her.

" You don't want all that to happen do you Jasper?" She knew I didn't, there was no need to even ask.

" Alice your insulting me by even asking that question. You know here with you is the only place I've ever felt like a home. Before I met you and we met the Cullen's my life wasn't even worth carrying on with." She smiled at my answer. Obviously I'd said the right thing. She came over and nestled onto my lap again.

" I love you too Jazz. Which is why we need to stop Edward from ever meeting Isabella."

" And how do you suppose we do that." I couldn't see where she was going with this. The only route I could think of was telling all this to Edward, and asking him to leave. The only problem with that plan was I knew as well as anyone else that Edward wouldn't leave.

Even if we got Carlisle to talk to him. Edward was very stubborn, and he'd want to confront this problem head on. He'd think he could fight the temptation that was her blood, and everything would be ok.

I knew it wouldn't work like that though. You only had to think about Emmett's story to know he wouldn't succeed. A singer was just too tempting, even for the strongest willed of our kind.

" I've looked through my visions, tried a load of different options and the only one that looks like it could work is us intercepting Isabella at the airport, before she gets to her father." I was trying to get my head around what Alice was saying.

" Then what Alice? We take her from the airport and what? Ask her to go back to where ever she came from. Do you not think she'd ask questions ? I doubt she'd just get back on the plane and go home."

" You know what Jasper for someone who led whole armies you're awfully slow." She took a deep breath to compose herself.

" We won't be going to the airport to make her go back to where she came from. Phoenix by the way. That is where she is coming from. Your right she will have too many questions, as will her father. You know as well as I do that Forks is a small town. He'll find out from his daughter that we told her to go home. Even if we don't give our names it won't be hard for him to work out who we are from her description. I've seen it happen. He comes to this house demanding to know what we think we are doing sending his daughter back to her mother. Anyway, that's a silly thing to do. Why would she even listen in the first place. No Jasper, we need to get rid of her for good." She paused for a moment, looking over my face for any sign I understood what she was about to say. I understood alright. It'd clicked what Alice wanted me to do when she'd called me slow. I just couldn't understand how she could be saying all this to me.

It went against everything our family believed in. I'd spent the last couple of decades fighting against what Alice was asking of me. And I couldn't even think about what our family would say if they found out. They'd be appalled. They'd never trust us again. No change that, they'd never trust me again. With my history they'd think I talked Alice into this.

But I trusted Alice, if she'd seen this as the only option in her visions then I knew we had to do it. I was just about to tell Alice that I understood what she was about to say but she cut me to it.

" We need to kill her Jasper. We need to kill Isabella Swan."

" I know, Darlin. When do we leave?"


End file.
